


Technical difficulties

by dohyucks



Series: In this world, I only need you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:53:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22772872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohyucks/pseuds/dohyucks
Summary: Doyoung is so passionate about his thesis and Jaehyun wants to hear all about how it went. But right now, with two fingers up his ass, Doyoung’s thesis can wait.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: In this world, I only need you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1207137
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Technical difficulties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal/gifts).



> Birthday present for the lovely [whenineternal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenineternal)!! So thankful to have gotten to know you better over the past year. I’ve been reading your dojae fics since early 2017 and I think the best way to give back to our dojae content provider is to provide more dojae content in return heh ♡ Happy birthday dear!!! I tried to make this sappy but idk if I succeeded… lmk?

Jaehyun curls his left hand tightly around his bedsheets. He knows they’re going to wrinkle beneath his fingers, but it doesn’t matter anymore. They’re going to be stained before he sleeps tonight and he’ll have to change them in the morning anyway. 

“Please,” he begs pitifully, clenching his fist around the sheets tighter. “Doyoung, please.” 

He turns his head to the right side of his bed where his laptop is propped up on his swivel chair. 

“You have to be patient,” Doyoung says, his voice distorted slightly by the static and his video lags. 

Doyoung is away for a week to attend a conference with his thesis supervisor and to meet other well-known professors in their field. He’s only on the other side of the country but for Jaehyun, it feels like Doyoung is much further away than just an hour’s flight away. 

It’s assignment season for Jaehyun, meaning that it’s a time where he needs Doyoung by his side, mostly to anchor and guide him through this period of high stress and last-minute submissions. While Jaehyun knows that he needs to learn to become more independent, to push himself through these challenges without constantly relying on Doyoung, he can’t help but wish that Doyoung is just an arm’s reach away right now. 

The conference is important though, for Doyoung and his colleagues. It’s a rare opportunity for students in his faculty as most of them don’t end up publishing their thesis into a reputable journal, let alone attend a conference to present it. Doyoung’s thesis is not completed just yet, but since his work contributes to a part of his supervisor’s bigger project, he was invited to present his preliminary findings in three to five minutes alongside his supervisor. 

Doyoung is so passionate about his thesis and Jaehyun wants to hear all about how it went. But right now, with two fingers up his ass, Doyoung’s thesis can wait. 

“No, I can’t wait anymore,” Jaehyun whines, pushing his fingers in and out of himself. “Two should be enough. You fucked me before you left to catch your flight.” 

Jaehyun doesn’t need to look at Doyoung to know that he is watching him carefully, noting his every movement through the video.

He squeezes his eyes shut, wishing Doyoung is there by his side in the flesh and not through a video call with shitty quality. It’s barely been three days since Doyoung left but he misses him like crazy already. If he thinks hard enough, he might just be able to feel Doyoung’s weight on top of him. 

He angles his hand, aiming to press his fingers as deep as he can inside himself. If he thinks hard enough, he might just feel the press of Doyoung’s dick in his ass. 

“Add another finger,” Doyoung instructs rather casually, like he’s giving Jaehyun advice on seasoning his cooking and not helping him to get off through a video call. 

Halting his movements with a sigh, Jaehyun raises his head to look at Doyoung. “Fine,” he whines, painfully aware of how pitiful he sounds right now. 

Maybe Doyoung’s right. Fingering himself with two fingers is not enough because it feels nothing like the way Doyoung usually opens him up—either with his fingers or his dick. 

Jaehyun scissors himself with two fingers before adding the third. A loud moan escapes him when the third finger slips in and slides in at the right angle. It’s a good thing that his flatmate, Yuta, is out and won’t be home tonight. 

He feels his dick twitch and he collapses, falling forward into his sheets, no longer able to hold himself up on all fours. He’s rewarded with a pleased hum from Doyoung’s end. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun pants. “Are you touching yourself?” He presses his forehead against his mattress, barely propping himself up with his left elbow. His sheets feel so cool right now. 

“Not yet, sweetest. I want to wait until you’re ready.”

Jaehyun muffles another loud moan with his sheets. God, he misses Doyoung—and his dick—an embarrassing amount and it’s only been _three_ days. He has no idea how he’s going to make it through the next four days without Doyoung’s touch. 

Doyoung asks him to add a fourth finger and this time, Jaehyun obeys without protesting. He knows that Doyoung, being the stubborn person he is, will stand his ground and refuse to let Jaehyun get away with only using three fingers. Arguing with Doyoung when he has set his mind to something is meaningless and will only prolong the time between now and the dildo going up his ass.

“I can’t quite get four in,” Jaehyun groans as he adjusts his fingers inside him in an attempt to press the fourth one in. “Urgh, this doesn’t feel as nice as when you finger me.”

The loud chuckle Doyoung lets out is so worth the struggle he is going through right now. 

“Fine, you can get away with three. But use a lot of lube with the toy,” Doyoung says softly. 

Jaehyun loves it when Doyoung uses his soft voice. It has an airy quality to it, making it even softer and more soothing to listen to. He removes his fingers eagerly, smearing the excess lube on his bedsheets. He’ll definitely need to change the sheets in the morning. 

Reaching over to his bedside table, Jaehyun searches for the dildo he had picked out earlier. As he curls his fingers around the toy, the reality of what he's about to do sinks in.

He's really going to do this. He's going to masturbate with a dildo while Doyoung watches him through his laptop.

Jaehyun swears that he didn’t plan this; he didn’t intend for this to happen. He was planning to pull an all-nighter to finish his group assignment but two of his group members disappeared off the face of this Earth—two days before the assignment due date. He desperately needed a break from his assignment and since Doyoung wasn't around to distract him, he decided that his hands and one of the dildos stashed away in the box beneath his bed would have to do. 

Just as he was getting started, pulling his half-hard cock out of his pants and wondering how he was going to get off without Doyoung, he received a call on Skype. Doyoung had been surprised to find Jaehyun half-naked but he recovered rather quickly and immediately asked him to get on his hands and knees. 

He fumbles around his pillows to find the bottle of lube he discarded earlier. The bottle feels lighter in his hands than he expects.

“I’m going to need more lube,” Jaehyun mumbles to himself. 

“Yes you do, make sure you use enough with the toy,” Doyoung agrees.

The image on the screen blurs as Doyoung climbs to his feet. The telltale sound of a zipper being undone travels through Jaehyun’s wireless earphones before he sees Doyoung tug his pants down. He repositions the angle that he’s filming himself at so that Jaehyun can see his lower body, namely his dick.

“I meant I’m running out of lube,” Jaehyun lifts the bottle so that Doyoung can see it. “Get more for me when you get back?”

Doyoung laughs, shaking his head in disbelief, “You can get it yourself, babe.” His fringe falls into his eyes and he looks so kissable right there and then. If only Jaehyun could just reach out and press his lips against Doyoung’s. “But maybe if you’re a good boy tonight. I’ll get it for you since you’re so pretty,” he teases. 

Jaehyun turns away from Doyoung, opting to flop forward and press his face into his mattress. 

“Are you embarrassed because I called you pretty?” Doyoung asks instantly, sounding awfully smug. 

“No,” Jaehyun replies, his voice muffled. Doyoung knows him so well it startles him sometimes. He raises his head, just in time to catch Doyoung’s smile. “Can I put it in now?” 

“Only if you angle yourself in front of the camera so I can see you fuck yourself in the ass.” 

They’ve been dating for two years and even though they’ve had sex plenty of times—Yuta once said that they fuck like rabbits but Jaehyun prefers the term ‘make love’—Doyoung still catches Jaehyun off-guard with how crude he can be sometimes.

Jaehyun positions himself so that he’s on his hands and knees, his head facing his bedroom window and exposing his rear end in the direction of his laptop. Before dating Doyoung, the mere thought of doing what he’s doing right now would have embarrassed Jaehyun to death. Even now, a small part of Jaehyun still feels embarrassed doing something so dirty in front of his boyfriend, but he knows that it’s all worth it. Doyoung has taught him the ways of love over the years: trusting one and another wholeheartedly and accepting that it’s okay to feel or be vulnerable at times with the people you love. 

As he teases himself with the dildo, pressing the head of the toy against his rim, Doyoung lets out a soft moan. Jaehyun’s dick twitches. He glances down to see precum leaking out of the head of his dick. 

“I fucking love your ass,” Doyoung sighs. “You’re so good for me, baby.”

It spurs Jaehyun on and as he pushes the toy past his rim, he moans shamelessly—just for Doyoung. It’s their first time trying something like this over a call and Jaehyun’s embarrassed to admit just how turned on he is. It’s not the thought of Doyoung’s dick or the touch of his own hands that’s really turning him on right now, but rather, it’s knowing that he’s pleasuring Doyoung by putting on a show for him. Jaehyun kind of wishes that he’s facing his laptop so that he can see Doyoung fist his cock to the live footage of Jaehyun fucking himself with a dildo. 

“Pull it out and fuck it back in,” Doyoung instructs quietly. “Don’t touch yourself. I want to see you come untouched.”

Jaehyun clenches around the toy, finding it hard to not compare it to Doyoung’s dick. He tugs on the end of the toy to pull it out halfway before slamming it back into himself. The moan that slips past Jaehyun’s lips is so loud that he swears his voice is echoing back to him through his wireless earphones. Who knows, maybe he’s so horny and desperate for Doyoung’s dick that he’s hearing things.

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun cries out, pushing the dildo in and out of himself desperately, “Doyoung, I want to feel you.” 

He shuts his eyes and pretends that Doyoung is physically by his side and that he’s the one fucking him. The dildo feels kind of nice but it’s definitely nowhere near as good as Doyoung’s dick. It’s a little too slim but it will have to do. It might not feel like Doyoung but at least he can pretend that it’s Doyoung who is fucking him with the dildo right now. 

Jaehyun doesn’t realise just how loud he is moaning until Doyoung alerts him to it. 

“Jaehyun, you have to lower your voice a little,” Doyoung warns, though his voice remains soft. “You’re on loudspeaker.”

“What?” Jaehyun pants, turning to look at Doyoung on his screen. “Why didn’t you say earlier?”

Doyoung’s hand stops sliding up and down his dick as he admits, “My earphones broke.” With a shrug, he continues, “I wanted to hear you so muting you wasn’t an option.” 

“I’ll be quieter,” Jaehyun sniffs pitifully. He feels sorry for Doyoung’s neighbour at his accommodation and he desperately hopes that his supervisor isn’t staying next door. 

“Eh, on second thought, don’t bother,” Doyoung replies. Then, as if he’s reading Jaehyun’s mind, he adds, “My supervisor is staying on a different floor. I don’t know anyone else here so if they do hear something, it’s probably not a big deal.”

Jaehyun hums then resumes teasing himself with the dildo. After another minute, his hand begins to tire from reaching behind himself to hold the dildo. 

“Can I touch myself? I want to come,” Jaehyun whines weakly, flopping forward onto his chest while leaving the dildo in his ass. His dick is so hard right now but the dildo alone is not enough. Deciding that he needs more stimulation, Jaehyun inches forward until his stomach is pressed against his sheets with his dick trapped in between. 

As Jaehyun starts humping his bed, Doyoung says, “Lay on your back. I want to see your pretty cock.”

“But this feels so good,” Jaehyun pants, rolling his hips rhythmically. 

“Come on, turn over. I’ll let you touch yourself if you listen.”

“Really?” Jaehyun perks up at Doyoung’s promise. His hands will definitely feel better than rutting into his bed so Jaehyun rolls over, moaning as the dildo shifts inside him. 

Jaehyun lifts his head to look at Doyoung. God, this is so worth it. The smile of content on Doyoung’s face makes Jaehyun burn inside. Even though Jaehyun has stopped masturbating for a brief moment, Doyoung is still fisting his cock at a steady pace. 

Doyoung raises his spare hand and makes a turning motion with his index finger. “Mm, turn yourself so you’re laying on your back with your head on the pillow.”

“You won’t see the dildo going in that way though?”

“That’s okay. I just want to see your face as you touch yourself,” Doyoung replies, slowing down his hand to observe Jaehyun as he repositions himself. 

Once he’s comfortable, Jaehyun wraps a hand around the base of his cock. With his other hand, he works the dildo in and out of himself at a steady pace. He cries out as he feels his orgasm approaching, the pleasure building in his body, especially in his lower abdomen. 

“Doyoung, can I come?” Jaehyun slides his hand up and down his cock desperately. 

Doyoung remains silent and Jaehyun cries out his name, smearing the precum on his cock as he teases the tip with his thumb. 

“Please,” Jaehyun begs, “Doyoung please, I can’t hold it in anymore, I really need to come.”

Jaehyun tilts his head to the side to look at Doyoung. He’s probably going to come before Doyoung allows him to and if that’s the case, he wants to look at Doyoung’s face as he comes. 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun calls out, confused. 

To his disappointment, the live video of Doyoung has stopped. The frozen image on Jaehyun’s laptop is quite the sight; Doyoung’s face is contorted in pleasure and his right hand is wrapped around his dick, just under the tip. 

Jaehyun’s wrist aches as he speeds up and fists his dick as fast as he can. Doyoung might not be online anymore but Jaehyun’s too close to stop now. He squeezes his eyes shut and imagines Doyoung—his beautiful face, his nimble hands, his soft voice—as he tightens his hand around his dick. The familiar sound of the video call ending travels through his earphones and the screen with Doyoung’s video disappears. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun cries out, clenching around the dildo. 

With one more well-angled thrust of the dildo, Jaehyun orgasms, still crying out Doyoung’s name. His cum spurts across his abdomen, a few specks landing on his chest. He pulls out the dildo and discards it beside him on the bed. He also releases his hold on his cock, resting his hands by his sides. 

Even though Doyoung didn’t get to watch him till the end, Jaehyun still came pretty hard. His body is buzzing from the orgasm and Jaehyun wants to sleep. He wants to melt into his mattress. Exhaustion overcomes him and he dozes off, cum drying on his stomach. 

Jaehyun wakes up half an hour later to the buzzing of his phone against the wood of his bedside table. With a groan, he pushes himself up to reach for his phone. 

He picks up the call with a sleepy, “Hello?”

“Did you fall asleep after coming?” 

The sound of Doyoung’s voice wakes Jaehyun instantly. “Doyoung,” he whines, “did you come?”

Doyoung laughs, “Yes I did. But only after I cursed at my laptop and internet for cutting you off.”

“Video calls suck, I wish you were here.” Jaehyun stands up to draw a tissue from the box on his table. 

Doyoung hums in agreement, “It does suck but at least I still got to see you for a bit. It’s a bit better than phone sex though?”

“I don’t know,” Jaehyun sighs, “I had to think really hard to hear your voice before I came.”

He pulls on a pair of clean underwear and lays back down in bed. Too tired to move again, Jaehyun decides that he’ll clean up properly tomorrow. 

“It’s getting late,” Doyoung says, “I have a meeting at nine tomorrow. You should get some sleep too.”

Jaehyun was planning to get back to work after getting off quickly. He pulls his phone away from his ear to check the time. Masturbating with Doyoung and knocking out after he came took at least an hour and a half longer than he’d planned. He’s exhausted after all that, and sitting down in front of his desk doesn’t sound appealing at all. 

“Okay, I’m going to bed now,” Jaehyun announces. “Goodnight babe. Dream of me?”

“I will. Night, baby,” Doyoung says softly. “Sleep well, don’t let the bed bugs bite.” 

Not long after Jaehyun ends the call, he receives a row of sleepy emojis from Doyoung. He replies with heart stickers before setting alarms for tomorrow morning and leaving his phone on his bedside table. 

Tugging the blanket up to his chin with a yawn, Jaehyun falls asleep to the thought of Doyoung laying by his side.

***

The mattress dips under someone’s weight and Jaehyun stirs at the movement. As he cracks his eyes open, he feels a warm hand cup his face. 

“Doyoung?” Jaehyun croaks, blinking a few times to make sure he’s not imagining things. 

“Hey,” Doyoung whispers as he strokes Jaehyun’s cheek with his thumb. “Did you miss me?” Before Jaehyun can reply, Doyoung shifts his thumb upwards and rubs the spot under his eye. “What happened to you? I leave for a week and you tire yourself out like this?” 

Jaehyun blinks back at him. The dark circles under his eyes must be terrible for Doyoung to say such a thing. “What day is it?”

Raising an eyebrow, Doyoung replies, “Early Saturday afternoon.”

Jaehyun’s orientation is out of whack, not because he had just woken up from deep slumber but as a result of pulling two consecutive all-nighters to submit his assignments. After that night where he video-called Doyoung, his assignment group members reappeared but made a mess of the code that Jaehyun had written. He has no idea why instead of the incomplete parts, they chose to work on the part of their assignment that was almost finalised. They certainly enjoyed creating more work for Jaehyun to do. 

On top of the unfinished parts, Jaehyun also had to clean up the mess they made in their terrible attempt to contribute to the assignment. Finishing that assignment was a fever dream but fortunately, he submitted it on time. 

“I swear I’m going to get back pain from team carrying all the time,” Jaehyun whines sleepily into his pillow. He can’t wait to graduate.

Doyoung chuckles at his joke as he crawls beside Jaehyun on the bed. He sits with his back against the headboard and tugs at Jaehyun gently until he nestles his head against Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung strokes Jaehyun’s hair, smoothing out the messy clumps and Jaehyun almost dozes off. It’s nice having Doyoung back. 

Immediately after that group assignment was submitted, Jaehyun had to churn out a two thousand word essay for his psychology class. He somewhat regrets choosing this class as an elective, but it’s too late to complain about it now. He’s glad that the essay somehow finished itself and that he’s now done with this round of assignments. 

After his last submission, Jaehyun most definitely did _not_ celebrate by jerking off to the thought of Doyoung. Nope. 

Doyoung leans over and presses kisses along Jaehyun’s cheek until he reaches his lips. Jaehyun kisses Doyoung back eagerly, relief flooding into his system. 

“You’ve done so much work for other people over the past few days. You’re doing so well,” Doyoung beams down at Jaehyun, “now let me take care of you instead.”

Jaehyun whines at Doyoung’s promise and reaches his arms to wrap his hands around Doyoung’s neck. He tugs Doyoung down for a few more kisses before Doyoung pulls away to tug aside his blanket, revealing his naked upper body. 

“Jaehyun,” Doyoung sighs, “I told you this many times. It’s still early spring so don’t sleep shirtless.”

“It’s uncomfortable,” Jaehyun grumbles back. He’s used to sleeping shirtless but Doyoung insists that Jaehyun will get sick if he doesn’t wear a shirt to bed. “I won’t get sick, don’t worry.” 

Doyoung kicks away Jaehyun’s blanket until Jaehyun’s whole body is exposed. He shifts down the bed and parts Jaehyun’s legs to seat himself in between them. 

“I hope not. You won’t be getting any kisses from me until you’re better,” Doyoung rolls his eyes and Jaehyun smiles back at him. 

Doyoung says this every time but when Jaehyun’s sick and whining, he always gives in and sneaks him a few kisses here and there—cheek and forehead kisses included. 

Jaehyun sits up and props himself up with his hands pressed against the mattress behind his back. “I’m drained from the assignments and I need someone to kiss me better.” 

He knows that he’s testing his luck because Doyoung doesn’t baby or indulge him unless he’s really sick and unwell. It’s still worth a try though. When he puckers his lips and leans forward for a kiss, Doyoung immediately pushes him back down with a firm press of his palm against Jaehyun’s chest. 

“I said kiss!” Jaehyun protests but doesn’t resist against Doyoung’s hand. Doyoung hasn’t touched his cock, yet he’s already getting hard from kissing and being held down. 

Doyoung tugs Jaehyun’s pants off, leaving his underwear on. He presses two kisses on Jaehyun’s stomach, just above his bellybutton. 

Doyoung tilts his head ever so slightly towards Jaehyun’s head and says, “You wanted me to kiss you better.” Then he raises his eyebrows as if he’s indirectly asking, “Isn’t this what you wanted?” 

Raising an arm over his head to cover his face, Jaehyun remains quiet. Pleased with Jaehyun’s response, Doyoung resumes. His lips ghost along Jaehyun’s stomach before he resumes kissing. He kisses downwards, along Jaehyun’s navel, down to his hips and then thighs. Jaehyun relaxes into Doyoung’s touch and lets him maneuver him when Doyoung raises a leg over his shoulder to kiss the inside of Jaehyun’s legs. 

“Ah,” Jaehyun gasps, shivering against Doyoung’s touch. 

Doyoung curls two fingers into the waistband of Jaehyun’s underwear and tugs them off slowly. Jaehyun whimpers as the fabric drags over his cock—now completely hard and leaking precum. 

“You’re so hard already,” Doyoung hums, sounding very pleased with himself. 

“Only for you,” Jaehyun replies.

Jaehyun’s certain that his neighbours probably heard the loud moan he let out when Doyoung wraps his hand around his cock tightly. He misses Doyoung’s touch too much to care. 

“Shh,” Doyoung hushes him. He presses a hand against Jaehyun’s stomach, feeling the muscles contract beneath his hand as he drags his other hand along the length of Jaehyun’s cock. 

“Is Yuta home?” 

Shaking his head, Doyoung says, “No, he left just as I arrived. He opened the door for me, actually.” 

He thumbs at the underside of Jaehyun’s cock and Jaehyun jerks against Doyoung’s hand. 

“No, I’ll come if you touch me like that,” Jaehyun whines. He wraps a hand over Doyoung’s and pushes it away feebly. 

Doyoung pulls away, leaving Jaehyun’s cock twitching against his stomach. He throws his head back and laughs like Jaehyun had just told him the funniest joke. “Don’t worry, you can come twice.” 

Jaehyun shakes his head wildly, “No, I want round two after lunch.” 

“We’ll see,” Doyoung kisses him. 

“Yuta won’t be home,” Jaehyun pants against Doyoung’s lips. “He goes on dates with Sicheng on Saturdays.” 

“Mm,” Doyoung replies and slips his tongue past Jaehyun’s lips. As he licks into Jaehyun’s mouth, he trails a hand down Jaehyun’s stomach, moving down down down until he’s squeezing Jaehyun’s thigh. “Do we need to open the new lube?” 

“No,” Jaehyun pulls Doyoung back into the kiss with a hand against the back of Doyoung’s head. This time, he licks into Doyoung’s mouth and moans when he feels Doyoung’s tongue against his. 

“You have to let me go,” Doyoung giggles, “otherwise I can’t finger you. Then you’ll get annoyed if you come before I fuck you.” 

He crawls up the bed a little until he’s straddling Jaehyun, his legs bracketing Jaehyun’s hips. It’s only then that Jaehyun remembers that Doyoung is very much clothed right now while he’s stark naked. Before he can voice this, Doyoung grinds against him slowly, pressing his hard cock against Jaehyun’s ass through his pants.

Doyoung reaches for Jaehyun’s cock again and drags his hand up and down his length slowly.

“Doyoung!” Jaehyun cries out, begging for more. “Please,” he says pathetically, “it’s not enough.” 

He snags one side of Doyoung’s black shirt and as he tugs at it, he notices a small, damp spot at the bottom. His precum must have smeared against the shirt when Doyoung leaned forward for a kiss. Doyoung reaches out a hand to help him tug his shirt off, hurling it to the side when it’s finally removed. 

“It’s here,” Jaehyun blushes when Doyoung shifts to get the lube from the drawer beside Jaehyun’s bed. He pulls the almost empty bottle of lube out from beneath his pillow. 

Doyoung doesn’t hesitate to pluck it from his hands as he pries Jaehyun’s legs open again. “You’re still loose.” Doyoung pulls back, mildly surprised. “Did you—”

“Yes, I fingered myself last night,” Jaehyun replies hastily. “Quick, put your fingers in.” 

“Impatient,” Doyoung comments but he complies, inserting a finger covered in lube inside Jaehyun. 

“More,” Jaehyun demands. If Doyoung takes any longer, he’s really going to come before Doyoung pushes his dick in. 

Doyoung fucks the finger in and out of Jaehyun a few times before he adds a second finger. He sucks at the base of Jaehyun’s neck as he does so. Jaehyun thrashes helplessly, his brain unable to process the feeling of Doyoung’s fingers opening him up, as well as his dick being pressed in between both of their stomachs. 

Doyoung’s cock is straining against his zipped up jeans and Jaehyun unbuttons it for him, hands scrambling to feel Doyoung. He admires Doyoung’s back when he clambers off the bed clumsily to remove his pants and underwear. 

“Condom,” Jaehyun reminds Doyoung in a quiet voice. “Don’t want to make a mess.” 

Nodding his head in agreement, Doyoung retrieves a condom. The fond look he sends Jaehyun as he slides the condom on his cock nearly tilts Jaehyun over the edge. 

“There we go. Done.” 

With a loud groan, Jaehyun wraps his legs around Doyoung’s waist. “Quick, I need you,” he whimpers. Jaehyun writhes and rolls his hips in an attempt to urge Doyoung to hurry up and push his dick inside. 

“What happened to your patience? Did you miss me that much while I was away?” Doyoung grips Jaehyun’s hips and holds them down on the bed. 

“You have no idea!” Jaehyun wraps his legs tighter around Doyoung’s waist. He tries to draw him close but Doyoung’s grip is firm and he fails miserably. “Dildos suck, especially now that I know how good you can fuck me.” 

Doyoung chuckles, shifting one hand from Jaehyun’s hips to guide his cock. “I’m flattered.” He rubs the head of his cock against Jaehyun’s rim. “I’ll accept your praise.” 

Reaching out blindly for Doyoung’s hand, Jaehyun whines loudly, “Put it in.” 

“You’re such a brat sometimes, you know?” 

Jaehyun _knows_ that he’s being whiny, bratty, and utterly desperate for Doyoung’s dick but he has no energy left in him to feel ashamed. Not when Doyoung’s rubbing the length of his dick along his rim and refusing to push inside him. Jaehyun wonders if he’s going to come the very second Doyoung pushes past his rim. 

Doyoung wraps his hands around Jaehyun’s ankles and pushes his legs back until they’re almost pressed against Jaehyun’s chest. Rising himself onto his knees, Doyoung finally presses the head of his cock past Jaehyun’s rim. 

Jaehyun yelps in surprise when Doyoung rolls his hips, sliding in deeper. Doyoung hasn’t even pushed all the way to the hilt and Jaehyun is already feeling the pleasure build in his abdomen. 

“All the way,” Jaehyun gasps, his hands fumbling to grip onto something. “I want to feel all of you.” 

“Be patient,” Doyoung sighs and lowers his voice. “I don’t want to hurt you.” 

He stops moving and instead, he extends a hand to cup Jaehyun’s chin. Doyoung rubs his thumb along Jaehyun’s jawline as their eyes lock. They remain still and for a moment, they stare at each other. The concern is evident in Doyoung’s eyes but Jaehyun wants him to know that there’s no need to be worried or scared.

In the most reassuring voice he can conjure, Jaehyun says, “It doesn’t hurt, you prepped me enough. I’ll tell you if it hurts. I promise.” 

“Okay,” Doyoung whispers back, finally looking away. His eyes trail down Jaehyun’s body and stop at his cock. “Don’t touch yourself, I want you to come untouched.” 

Jaehyun expects Doyoung to hesitate and to fuck the rest of his cock into Jaehyun slowly. He discovers quickly that his words of reassurance worked when Doyoung pushes the rest of his length into Jaehyun with a sharp thrust. A small amount of precum spurts out of Jaehyun’s cock and he moans, loud and shameless as his cock twitches against his stomach. 

Doyoung fills him up completely. He feels so good inside Jaehyun that his brain short-circuits and he loses his words. He makes an unintelligible noise, his hand scrambling across the bedsheets to find Doyoung’s. 

“Ready?” Doyoung asks gently. He releases one of Jaehyun’s ankles and reaches out to hold Jaehyun’s hand instead. 

“Yes.” Gripping Doyoung’s hand tightly, Jaehyun cries out, “Doyoung, I’m close.” 

“Already?” 

Jaehyun doesn’t get the chance to reply. Doyoung begins to roll his hips, building a steady rhythm as he thrusts in and out of Jaehyun. Moaning helplessly, Jaehyun fists the sheets with one hand and squeezes Doyoung’s hand with the other. 

Doyoung laces their fingers together, raising their hands to kiss the back of Jaehyun’s hand. “Good?” 

At a loss for words, Jaehyun whimpers back, rolling his hips in an attempt to meet Doyoung halfway.

“God, you’re so good for me. Always so good for me,” Doyoung praises, carding his free hand through Jaehyun’s hair. It’s probably sweaty and gross but the look of affection in Doyoung’s eyes doesn’t dim. 

Jaehyun loses track of how long Doyoung fucks into him like that. His head feels clouded, hazy from wave after wave of pleasure filling his body up from head to toe. Eventually, Doyoung slows down and changes the angle he fucks into Jaehyun. With every snap of his hips, Jaehyun cries out, louder and louder. 

“Doyoung,” Jaehyun pants, “Doyoung, Doyoung. I’m going to—” 

On a particularly hard thrust, Jaehyun arches his back and comes with a loud cry. Cum spills out of his cock in short spurts, splattering across his stomach and chest. 

Doyoung reaches down to kiss Jaehyun and ruts desperately into him. “I’m almost there,” he groans against Jaehyun’s lips. 

Jaehyun loops his arms around Doyoung’s neck and kisses him back slowly. When he clenches around Doyoung, it effectively tips him over the edge.

“Baby,” Doyoung moans as he spills inside the condom, his body shaking from the pleasure. 

Completely drained, Doyoung collapses on top of Jaehyun, his cock still inside him. Jaehyun makes a quiet comment about not smearing the cum on his body but Doyoung shrugs.

“We both need a shower anyway,” Doyoung reasons. “Who cares, cuddles come first.” 

“It’s gross!” Jaehyun sniffs indignantly. “I should’ve used a condom too.” 

“You say this every time but then we never end up putting one on you as well,” Doyoung laughs as he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s neck. He kisses Jaehyun’s cheek then pecks along his jawline until he reaches his ear. “I got you a present.” 

Jaehyun perks up. “You did?”

Pressing his face against the side of Jaehyun’s neck, Doyoung hums lazily. “I got you lube.”

“What?” Jaehyun squeaks, mildly disappointed. He was hoping that Doyoung had gotten him a souvenir, like a fridge magnet since he collects those. 

“You asked for lube, didn’t you?”

Jaehyun shuts his eyes and thinks hard. Okay, maybe he did ask for lube a few nights ago when they were on Skype together. He lets out a whine of frustration. 

“I’m just kidding,” Doyoung teases, rolling off Jaehyun to sit on the edge of the bed. “Did you really think that I would go somewhere without getting you a proper gift?” 

He pouts and Doyoung pinches his cheek where his dimple usually surfaces. 

“Really?” Jaehyun grunts. “An actual present?”

Doyoung nods. “Let’s get you cleaned up before I bring out your present.” He removes the condom and ties it up before dumping it in the small bin under Jaehyun’s desk. “I really did get you lube though, so you get two presents.”

“Yay,” Jaehyun says, “for more sex after lunch?”

Doyoung wanders back to the bed and offers a hand to Jaehyun. Reluctantly, Jaehyun accepts it and allows Doyoung to tug him upright. The cum feels gross on his chest. They definitely need a shower first.

“Maybe, if Yuta’s not home,” Doyoung pinches Jaehyun again, this time, with both hands on either side of Jaehyun’s face. “I also got you chocolate cake. The one from the cafe at the intersection that you love the most.”

Aside from the fact that Doyoung always remembers what Jaehyun wants and his likes and dislikes, Jaehyun loves how Doyoung is full of surprises. 

“You’re the best,” Jaehyun pries Doyoung’s pinched fingers off his face. Lacing their hands together, he leans forward and presses a firm kiss on Doyoung’s lips. “I love you.”

Doyoung angles his head and kisses him back eagerly. “I love you too,” he whispers against Jaehyun’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> [♡ Twitter](https://twitter.com/jaexings) / [♡ Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/jaexings)
> 
> Thank you [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_miles) for beta-ing this for me ♡ Please check out her works!


End file.
